


Need to Know

by CelticKnot



Series: Mass Effect Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, MEFFictober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: MEFFictober Prompt: Black cat. The Crucible Project receives some unofficial help.





	Need to Know

“Crucible Control, this is  _ Kuro Neko,  _ inbound with supplies.”

_ "We read you,  _ Kuro Neko.  _ Your arrival is unscheduled. What kind of supplies?” _

Kasumi rolled her eyes. Of course her arrival was unscheduled. It was always unscheduled. That was how she operated: independently, stealthily, coming and going as she pleased, like the cat after which her ship was named. But apparently, even in the midst of a war for the fate of civilization itself, these bureaucrats couldn’t wrap their little minds around that. Thus, the runaround, every time she showed up.

Maybe she should just sneak in, deliver her cargo, and sneak back out. Call it reverse thieving. It might be more fun.

But alas, it was too late now. “Platinum, and lots of it,” she replied. “I understand the project’s been running a little short.”

_ “Uh, roger that,  _ Kuro Neko. _ Maintain your position and await further instructions.” _

“Aye-aye,” Kasumi drawled. She sat back and folded her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. The space-traffic controller would report her “anomalous” arrival to his supervisor. That supervisor would report to  _ his  _ supervisor, and on up until they found someone who knew what her arrangement was. Then her approval would work its way back down the chain until the still-suspicious controller grudgingly relayed docking instructions.

Every time.

“Kuro Neko,  _ this is Crucible Control. Proceed to Docking Bay 3.”  _

All business as usual, so far. But when she emerged from her ship and prepared to offload her cargo, she found herself greeted by a highly  _ un _ usual welcoming party: none other than Admiral Hackett himself.

“Ms. Goto,” he said, reaching out to shake her hand. “I understand you’ve acquired some much-needed resources for our project. Do I want to know its provenance?”

Kasumi grinned. “Let’s just say there are a few organizations in the Terminus who made… sizable donations to the war effort.”

“I see.” Hackett rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “And are these organizations aware of these ‘donations’?”

“By now? Probably.” She shrugged. “But don’t worry. They have no idea where it’s gone.”

Hackett nodded. “I’ll be honest, Ms. Goto. When Commander Shepard told me you’d be assisting us with this project, I had reservations. I didn’t trust you. But I trust her, and she vouched for you. I’m very glad I was wrong--you’ve proven yourself a valuable asset to this mission.”

“Just doing my part, Admiral,” said Kasumi. She winked. “And encouraging others to do theirs.”

Chuckling, Hackett shook his head. “We should’ve codenamed you ‘Robin Hood.’”

“Maybe if I had some merry men.” Kasumi’s grin faded. “Not too many of those around these days.”

“Indeed. And fewer every day,” said Hackett solemnly. “Thank you for all you do, Ms. Goto. Stay safe out there.”

“Yeah. You, too.”


End file.
